Return to Terror Tower
Return to Terror Tower is the second of the special editions of Give Yourself Goosebumps. It was preceded by Into the Jaws of Doom and followed by Trapped in the Circus of Fear. On the front cover was an image of the Lord High Executioner in a dungeon, holding his axe. Plot Return to Terror Tower follows the events of A Night in Terror Tower, with Sue and Eddie being your friends now. They request your help in reclaiming their rightful throne and overthrowing the evil king (their uncle) that is ruling their village, while escaping the capture of the king's knights and being sent to the executioner. The book contains quite a few areas to explore through the use of a crossroad map. Bad Endings *After playing a game of soccer with the kids in the village you are caught by the Lord High Executioner and his men and taken to Terror Tower so the real games can begin. *You read the beginner's spell in Morgred's magic spell book, thinking that it is safe to use. But instead, it sends you to the stone age where a caveman kills you by hitting your head with a stone axe. *To protect your eyes from the Executioner's mind control powers you wear ray bans, but it doesn't work, and while the Executioner starts to take control of your mind, the book says you've failed but at least you look cool. *You decide not to trust Worcester and go through a door, you fall a long way and get trapped in a dungeon. Worcester calls you a fool before vanishing and an old man who has been trapped in the dungeon for decades is now your only companion for the rest of your days (the castle servants throw food into the dungeon once a week). *A creature with tentacles pulls you to the bottom of the moat and begins to feast on you. *You give the wrong code to enter Morgrath's tower and the doorway becomes a mouth. You fall onto the bottom teeth and as you watch, the top teeth start dropping down on you. Your last thought is how white the teeth are. *To keep you safe, Sue and Eddie send you back home using the three stones while they attempt to take the throne by themselves. You're back home and happy at first, but then you get bummed, knowing that you could've done more to help your friends. *You sleep on a magic bed for eight hundred years and wake up in London. *You offer a dragon a flashlight so he won't kill you, but the light from the flashlight hurts his eyes, and in retaliation, he cooks you with a gigantic ball of fire. *You decide not to travel in time with Eddie and Sue at the start of the book because you think that your friends are two nutjobs and you hang out by yourself for the whole afternoon (these kind of endings are never fun). *Worcester turns out to be the Executioner in disguise and takes you to the Tower. *A woman whom you thought was hiding you from the soldiers instead betrays you to the soldiers for a reward. *You end up not changing clothes when you arrive in the medieval period and when you step outside the hut, a band of soldiers quickly spots you, captures you and they take you to the tower. *You give Robin a tape player as a means to convince her you are from the future. But the music is so terrible that Robin and her friends think the tape player is black magic, that you are a practitioner of dark magic, and they end up burning you at the stake. *You are captured and end up dancing for King Robert until you can dance no more -- and then you die. *Skeletons which have been burned by a dragon skin you alive for lovely new skin. *While sneaking into King Robert's castle you run into a servant who tells you to work. You try to explain to him that you're not a fellow servant, but he mistakes you as being undisciplined. The servant punishes you by tying you to the stocks and telling a crowd to bombard you with dirt, rocks sticks and other nasty things such as a raw egg. *You don't have all three stones and there is no way to escape from a room that you Eddie and Sue are in until the Executioner (with the help of his men) breaks down the door and starts to toruture you by glaring at you. *You trust a group of merry men and follow them to their campsite (which is in a cave) for a meal. But they turn out to be ogres and have you for a meal instead. *You use the stones to try and escape from the soldiers, but instead you transport tourists from your own time into Terror Tower. You yell at them to run for their lives as the soldiers drag you away, but they don't believe you and call you a terrible actor. *You try to escape Terror Tower but are instead captured and become a slave of the Executioner. *You try and enter Terror Tower by turning the doorknob, but instead, it turns you into a stone statue. *To avoid a potential confrontation with the children in the village you tell them you are doing homework. You then follow a boy in the village who tells you about where you can do homework so you can ask him questions about the whereabouts of Eddie and Sue and he takes you to his father, who forces you to become a field hand. *When you are traveling through time, you knock over the stones to stop the pain you are experiencing and you Eddie and Sue are lost in time until the end of time. Good endings *Robin rescues you Eddie and Sue from King Robert and takes you to the forest. You end up joining Robin's band and invent the slogan, "We'll steal from the rich and give to the poor." *You overthrow King Robert and free everyone (including the Executioner) under his control, then all of your memories come back and you realize you are Eddie and Sue's cousin and become a ruler. Trivia *The main gimmick of this book is that the reader is allowed to choose three items out of a possible four, and knowing the correct time to use them all. *Towards the end of the book (i.e. the main "good" ending) the book assumes that you have taken a certain item with you, the book is correct to do so, as you have already used the other two items correctly, and you would not have made it here if you had used the item the book assumes you did not take. *The book expects you to visit various locations on a map. One of these is, of course, the Terror Tower itself. *There is an error in the book; if the reader visits the forest before the village, there is a chance that the exact same event will happen twice. Category:Terror Tower Books Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Sequels Category:Royalties Category:Other Countries Category:Villains Category:Time Travel Category:Dragons Category:Living Skeletons Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Monsters